


Want to Hear?

by J13579



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Kaemaki Week, Kaemaki Week 2020, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Kaede always wanted to play for Maki and yet she could never find the time to do so... Until now that is.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Want to Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Day Three in my Kaemaki Week 2020 series.  
> Today’s theme is Music.

Music was always Kaede’s forte, mainly when it comes to the piano. Since she was a child, Kaede has been playing the piano so much so that she would forget to eat and sleep at times. Of course, her parents were quick to remind her whenever that happens. As a result of her devotion to the art, people began to give her the nickname "piano freak" much to her chagrin. Before long, she began winning contest after contest, garnering praise from many people and earning her the title of Ultimate Pianist. 

After all the praise she got and all the work she put into it, the thought of playing the piano for anyone should be no problem for Kaede.

And yet, she never played in front of Maki, her new girlfriend. It wasn’t that she was nervous. It was just that they were

Until one day when Maki was taking care of a baby. It was a simple job where Maki took care of someone else’s baby for a few hours in return for a good paycheck. 

...or at least it was supposed to be simple.

Ever since the mother left Maki to take care of the baby, the latter just kept crying and crying in a truly obnoxious way that only babies are capable of. Kaede has seen Maki try everything to get him to be quiet, cradling him in her arms, singing him a lullaby, even changing his diapers. Nothing works. Kaede knew that only a ton of self-control will keep Maki from yelling at the baby to get him to shut-up. It wouldn’t work, of course. 

There was one idea that could work.

“How about I play him a lullaby on my piano?”

“If you could get him to sleep, I would really appreciate it.”

Kaede knew not to play anything too complicated. Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary was a simple lullaby for her to play for the baby. Soft tones and a component pianist at the helm were more than enough for the lullaby to do its thing. Before long, the baby stopped crying and eventually fell asleep in Maki’s arms. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Maki,” Kaede chuckled. “His cries were annoying me too.”

“I can see why you’re called the Ultimate Pianist.”

“Now you’re making me blush,” Kaede turned away from Maki, hiding her increasingly red cheeks. “It’s just a simple lullaby. A beginner can play that.”

“How about something more complicated?”

“Like La Campanella by Liszt? I can play that without too much trouble.”

Maki smiled.

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, leave a comment.


End file.
